Tim Sullivan
Tim Sullivan is a Powerful Angel of God, biological son of Fallen Angel Elijah and Mary Sullivan, Best friend and later boyfriend of Olivia Cox, Mankind's sole protector from the forces of evil and darkness and the Main Protagonist in the Nephilim series. Tim was born in May 1996, as his mother Mary Sullivan died from pregnancy due to Tim's nephilimic power. As a result, Tim was given to a orphanage by biological father Angel Elijah, and was placed under a imperceptibility spell for eighteen years. He was eventually adopted by farmer John Bennett. Eighteen years later, he is targeted by the Angels of Heaven and Lucifer's followers, a coven of witches, as his blood becomes functional to open the gates of hell, and as a result is forced to flee, with the protection of his biological father Elijah. After being on the run, he is tricked by the witch Nora Croft and is killed by Ambrosia Croft from draining his blood, using a spell to release Lucifer from the kingdom of Hell. He is resurrected by God and given the power of an angel to fight and stop Lucifer from ending the world. Early Life Tim was born a Nephilim in 1996, due to being an offspring of a human called Mary Sullivan and the Angel Elijah. His birth was successful but Mary died as her body could not contain Tim's power. Elijah took Tim after Mary's death and gave him to a Orphanage as he could not return to heaven due to breaking the law of mating with humans with the penalty of death, so he cloaked Tim so he would be untraceable while he himself went on the run. Tim was eventually adopted by Primary school teacher and widower Paul Bennett. He grew up in a small town in Kansas, living a ordinary life. Personality Tim grew up to be a kindhearted and benevolent, but shy and socially withdrawn, due to a lack of self-esteem and being unsure of himself. He often felt like a As a result, he grew up close with his foster father. Despite this, he felt alienated due to not ever knowing his biological parents, believing they abandoned him. He was deeply heartbroken and grief-stricken after Paul's death. When he discovered he was Nephilim and was targeted by the supernatural world, he was forced to adapt to a life on the run, with the fear of his own life. He originally became distraught and apprehensive. Although towards the end of The Nephilim, he learned to adjust to his new life, and showed a great deal of courage and a sense of purpose. As an angel, Tim has a honorable, courageous and compassionate disposition. He has a great love for humanity, and would do anything to protect the world and the people who live in it. As such, he has saved and healed humans on several occasions. His love of mankind is mainly because of his own belief that humans are capable of love, compassion and their capacity to do good. He even sometimes longs for to be human, to have a family and to die of old age. Tim refuses to let human life die, and has a moral code to never take a human life. Despite his compassion and love towards humanity, he is somewhat ruthless towards his foes and is not afraid or reluctant to kill his enemies. For an example, Tim manipulated and tricked demon into giving him information about the demon leader, Lilith, for the exchange to spare his life, but Tim killed the demon without hesitation once he got the information. He is most likely merciless towards the forces of evil due to the fact that they are putting the world in jeopardy. Powers and Abilities Former Abilities Superhuman strength: 'Due to being a Nephilim, Tim possesses inhuman strength, making him physically stronger than the average human. 'Superhuman stamina: 'Tim does not get hungry, tired and thirsty easily, due to not being completely human, furthermore he can withstand the need of food, water and sleep for long periods of time. 'Healing factor: Tim is able to heal from injuries quicker than humans. He is able to recover from injuries such as bruises, cuts and even broken bones, and minor sicknesses such as colds or flu's. He has never been sick in his life. Tim is unable to recover at the same rate from major injuries such as gunshots or stab wounds. Nephilim blood: Tim's blood is fairly powerful, as provides healing properties to humans and is only ingredient that can unlock the gates of hell. Angelic abilities After his death, God resurrected Tim as an angel. Therefore, Tim became extremely powerful and was imbued with vast angelic power, including many powers and abilities such as superhuman strength, stamina, senses, telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, dream manipulation, invisibility, healing, resurrection and various other abilities. Superhuman strength - 'Tim is incredibly strong, and physically powerful. As with any angel, Tim is a thousand times more stronger than a human being, capable of feats such as bending/crushing metal, punching through solid walls and lifting heavy objects such as automobiles they weigh more than a ton. Furthermore, he matches the strength of the average angel. 'Superhuman senses - 'Tim's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste and touch are virtually unlimited. He can see at a godlike level, able to spot things from a extreme distance, as well as see atoms and ions, which is impossible for a human to see. He can hear almost any activity in the universe through concentration, such as prayers or conversations. His sense of smell is so potent that he can identify any human by smelling their genes or hormones. He can detect diseases or cancers by smelling out their biological structure. Tim can detect the presence of a being and even the weather before it happens with his sense of touch. He can even taste every molecule from food or liquids. 'Superhuman stamina - '''Now as an angel, Tim does not get hungry or tired, and as such does require food, water, sleep or oxygen to sustain himself. Nevertheless, he does enjoy eating Tacos and drinking Sunkist. 'Telekinesis - '''Tim can move objects with his mind. 'Telepathy - Tim can mentally communicate with others. Though he prefers to talk to others face-to-face. Teleportation - Tim is able to transport himself and/or others almost anywhere on earth, as well as other planes of existence, such as Heaven, Hell and Purgatory. Mind control: Tim can control the minds of human beings, enabling him to make them do what he wants. This ability only applies to humans, as the minds of humans are fragile and vulnerable, contrast to higher beings like deities. It is possible that Tim can do this to beings weaker than angels. Dream manipulation - Tim is able to enter the dreams of humans, and even control their dreams if he wishes. Immortality - Tim is naturally ageless, therefore is able to live forever. He is immune to earthly diseases and sicknesses. Invulnerability - Tim is impervious to almost any form of harm, including natural ways of death, including gunshots, stab wounds, heart failure etc. Invisibility - As an angel, Tim is naturally invisible and is imperceptible to the visual spectrum. Holy white light - Tim is able to emit a powerful white light from the palm of his hand, that can destroy most beings. Biokinesis - Tim can manipulate the biology of beings simply by thought. Healing factor - Tim can instantly heal and recover from any damage that has been done to him, except injuries that of a supernatural origin. Resurrection - Tim is able to bring the deceased back to life. This ability only applies to humans and cannot done if in a weakened condition. Healing - Tim can heal and cure wound, injury, disease and sickness in a instant, through physical contact. He has saved and healed many people in his life. Supernatural detection '''- Tim could see naturally invisible beings who are not in the visual spectrum, this includes spirits. Weaknesses '''Magic: '''Magic has a physical affect Tim, depending on how potent the magic is. Magic cannot kill Tim, but it can imprison and harm him. * '''Celestial Sigils: '''Tim is limited by Celestial Sigils, magical symbols that are specifically used to protect others from angels. Celestial sigils can trap Tim and can prevent himself from entering a place if it is guarded with Celestial sigils. '''Superior beings: Tim can be defeated, overpowered and killed by older more powerful superior beings. Weapons '''Michael's Sword: '''Tim was given a holy divine sword by God who created the sword for Michael to face Lucifer in the War of heaven. Tim has used to come up against formidable opponents. Category:Characters